


Sasunaru

by I_Live_For_The_Fall



Series: My WIP [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Some are NSFW, Top Uchiha Sasuke, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_For_The_Fall/pseuds/I_Live_For_The_Fall
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: My WIP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

Naruto has MPD, his other personality being Kyuubi, he is sent to a warden hospital where he finds other [crazy] people similar to him and finds actual good friends. That’s when a boy is brought in strapped down and screaming. Later he finds out that the boy is Sasuke who absolutely no one wants to fight. Kyuubi starts telling Naruto to seek out Sasuke. Since the first day, they have become extremely attached to each other. [Sasunaru] {Gaara x Lee, Nenji x ?}

This was inspired by Mentally Yours by Numia. Not sure if the fic is still out there but I liked the premise.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't enough power bottom Naruto in the Sasunaru fics, which I think is a shame.

The Kyuubi has to mate and go through heat, Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi is also required to go through heat. Noticing that Sasuke has been having mare people come to him to preposition him he decides that the Uchina will be his Alpha as Kyuubi so eloquently puts it. Having enough Naruto decides to seduce him which is surprisingly easier than he originally thought, not that he is going to complain. Now he has his mate and he has to come up with a plan to get Sakura to back down now.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all know any good Sasunaru (with only Top!Sasuke and Bottom!Naruto)? If you do can you drop some recommendations in the comment section?

The mates of the tailed beasts humans also have a part of their chakra within them, maybe Gods?, and Sasuke’s wakes up when he sees Naruto almost die again. Maybe they can be the same creature or another? So it can be like a yin and Yang type situation.

I have no Idea where this idea came from but I _will_ write it.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O. Maybe Trans Sasuke and Naruto?

Despite being born an Omega Sasuke knows that he is supposed to be an Alpha. It's A good thing his beautiful Omega Mate knows and fully supports him. Despite the fact that their families might not fully agree at least his Mate knows his Alpha. Sasuke’s favorite past time is licking and drinking his little Omega’s slick, his Omega’s favorite past time is fucking himself on his Alpha’s cock, he is such a good boy. [Sasunaru]

For this one I was thinking of Omega Sasuke topping Alpha Naruto because they're both Trans, so it'll be a fic where they go through those changes. Another idea is where they're both Alpha's but Sasuke tries to seduce Naruto, who tries to listen to the stereotypes of their society. (Inspired by Two Wrongs Make a Right, Right? by laziedaisies)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I separate them?

Actual love triangle; Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke, and Sasuke loves Naruto.

The 1st prompt is of au of them being in high school. Sasuke and Naruto are childhood friends, Sasuke has always had a crush on Naruto but doesn’t realize it until their Sophomore or Junior year of high school. Naruto has a crush on the pink-haired girl who once gave him a flower (Type??]. Sakura has a crush on Sasuke after seeing him rescue her kitten. Naruto doesn’t realize his feelings for Sasuke until they’re in College and Sasuke is forced to move away. They meet again when Sasuke’s in a meeting and runs into a daycare teacher. Sasuke and Ino are friends after Sasuke realizes that the blond hates him because of the way that Sakura is with him and he clears the air between them.

The 2nd prompt is that of the original plot but Sasuke is forced to go with Orochimaru. However, another group wants Sasuke’s eyes and the (a group of Konoha, maybe elders?) force Sasuke to leave. Itachi realizes what happens and separates from the group to search for Sasuke. He realizes that Sasuke is training to get stronger to protect Naruto while the fool acts as if he hates Naruto so that the blond kitsune can train just as hard as him.


End file.
